


I Want To

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan go out for a run and end up caught in a downpour; they head back to Danny’s house where things get a bit steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To

Danny watched as Ethan jogged ahead of him, his eyes occasionally looking at his boyfriend’s bottom perfectly framed in tight shorts. Ethan took a turn and Danny followed, though stopped once he lost sight of the twin. “Ethan?” Danny crossed his arms and frowned before calling out again. “Ethan! Where’d you go?”

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Danny’s waist and he was pulled against a muscular chest. A kiss was pressed to his neck and Danny closed his eyes, leaning against Ethan. “I’m right here.”

Danny shook his head and turned around, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Ethan leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thought you lost me?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

Ethan laughed. “You couldn’t lose me if you tried.” He kissed Danny again, pulling the other boy closer.

As they continued to kiss, the sky opened up and it started to rain. Danny laughed and ran for cover under a tree. “I forgot it was supposed to storm!”

“Think we can make it back to your house in time? Or do you think we should wait it out under here?”

“It’s only a mile, so we shouldn’t get too wet,” Danny replied. “Ready?”

Ethan nodded. “Ready!”

The two teens started running back to Danny’s house and by the time they arrived they were both soaking wet as it started to downpour a few minutes before they reached the house. They threw their shoes off before running up to Danny’s room.

“I’ll go get us towels to dry off with,” Danny said, going into the hallway and grabbing a couple of towels from the hall closet. When he got back to his room, he found Ethan had stripped out of his shirt and was now pulling down his shorts. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Ethan tossed his shorts towards the dirty clothes basket before turning towards Danny and taking a towel from him. “Well, I don’t want to sit around in wet clothes,” Ethan replied, smiling as he noticed the blush upon his boyfriend’s cheeks. He gently tugged on Danny’s shirt. “Come on, you should get out of yours as well, don’t want to get sick.”

“I-“

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then I won’t look,” Ethan said, turning away and wrapping the towel around his waist before pulling his boxers off. Danny’s heart raced faster, unable to believe Ethan was naked in his room.

It took Danny a couple of seconds, but he tossed aside his shirt before doing the same with the rest of his clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist before going over to his dresser and opening up his pajama drawer. “Would you like something to wear so I can go put our clothes in the dry-“ Danny stopped as he felt a hard cock pressed against his backside and Ethan nipping at his neck between soft kisses. “Ethan-“ Fingers tightened on his waist and he was pulled back against the twin. “Ethan!”

“Tell me to stop,” Ethan said, his body stilling behind Danny.

Danny was quiet for a long moment, his mind racing. He could barely hear the pouring rain outside over his pounding heartbeat and Ethan’s breathing in his ear.

He had told himself no more dating till college, but then Ethan showed up and charmed him, breaking through the walls he had built up around himself. He wanted Ethan so badly, and tossed out what he had promised himself.

He could tell Ethan no, he had the power to and yet Danny still wanted it. He had almost allowed himself to go further with Ethan once in a hotel room, but things got a little weird. Danny didn’t think the creepiness of the hotel helped.

The hands on his hips loosened. “We don’t have to.” He stepped away from Danny after a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll take some lounge pants.”

Danny stood there for a long moment before he shut the dresser door and turned around. “Ethan?” Ethan turned and Danny walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and kissed him. “I want to.”

Ethan kissed him back, his hand going to the towel around Danny’s waist and pulling it off, before pulling off his own. Danny was pushed onto the bed and Ethan crawled over top of him. Danny glanced down, his eyes widening as he saw Ethan’s cock, hard and leaking against his toned stomach.

“See something you like?” Ethan whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I see someone I like,” Danny replied. “Someone I like very much.”

Ethan laughed. “I see someone I like very much as well.” Ethan kissed him, gently pushing Danny’s legs apart and laying between them. Danny gasped into their kiss as their cocks brushed together. Slowly, Ethan began to move his hips, drawing moans from Danny who gripped Ethan’s arms tightly.

Danny closed his eyes, his body arching up into Ethan’s, craving friction. Ethan started to kiss along Danny’s neck, nipping at his skin. Danny’s hands started to move down Ethan’s back, groping Ethan’s butt and encouraging him further.

“Nightstand?”

“What?” Danny asked, looking up at Ethan with a confused look.

“Lube and condoms,” Ethan replied. “Are they in the nightstand?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, yeah, there’s should be a couple different sizes.”

Ethan pulled away from Danny who sighed from the loss of heat. He opened the drawer to the nightstand and dug around until he found what he needed and set them next to him on the bed. “Why so many?”

Danny frowned. “Because unless I bought them they weren’t used.”

“I have some,” Ethan said, gently caressing Danny’s cheek. “I just-I didn’t think this would happen tonight.”

“Neither did I.”

They kissed again and Ethan reached for the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before reaching underneath Danny and running them along his crack. Danny stopped breathing for a moment, his body tense. “Do you want me to stop?” Ethan asked, even as his finger pressed against Danny’s hole, watching as Danny’s eyes flew open and he looked up at Ethan.

“No.”

They kissed again and Ethan slid his finger inside of Danny, making him moan. Ethan took his time, savoring the sounds that Danny made. Their lips locked in another kiss as Ethan pressed a third finger inside of him, brushing against something inside of him that set Danny on fire. His moans grew louder, his hips moving to fuck back against the fingers inside of him.

Ethan didn’t think he had ever seen something so beautiful in his life.

“Are you ready for me?” Ethan asked.

“That sounds really corny,” Danny laughed.

Ethan laughed with him, giving Danny a big kiss on the cheek. “I was trying to be serious.”

“I know,” Danny replied before kissing Ethan. “And I’m ready.”

They shared another kiss before Ethan wrapped Danny’s legs around his waist. He looked down at Danny as he slowly pressed into him, watching as Danny’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Ethan…”

Once he was inside of Danny he stilled, waiting for Danny to adjust. Danny took a couple of deep breathes, since he had sworn off dating, he had also sworn off sex. It had been at least a year since he’s been so intimate with another person, and the toys hidden in his room weren’t nearly as big as Ethan was.

Ethan pressed kisses along Danny’s neck. “Are you ok?”

Danny nodded. “I’m okay.”

Ethan pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he pulled out before slowly pushed back in. Danny moaned, clutching at Ethan’s back. Ethan continued, his thrusts slow and shallow, leaving Danny aching for more. Ethan rested his forehead against Danny’s, planting his hands on the bed as he suddenly snapped his hips. Danny gasped and his eyes went wide. Ethan continued to thrust deeply, but kept things slow.

And Danny had never felt something so intense in his life. All the other boys he had been with never did anything like this. Sex was always fast and messy, Danny often having to take care of himself afterwards when whoever he was with would just pull out and got dressed.

Ethan’s voice was in his ear, pulling him from his thoughts. “Stop thinking so much.” Then they were kissing again, Ethan beginning to thrust a little faster, only to slow down again when Danny was getting close to release.

“You are so beautiful,” Ethan said, one of his hands gripping Danny’s thigh as he moved faster. “How did I get so lucky?” He kissed Danny again, not giving him the chance to answer. Danny kissed him back, holding him tighter and moaning louder as Ethan pounded into him.

Danny could feel his release building inside of him, and his fingers curled into Ethan’s skin, nails biting in. His back arched and moved his hips to meet each of Ethan’s thrust. “Fuck..” Danny moaned. “Fuck!”

Their movements became more frantic, and their kisses sloppier. Ethan wrapped a hand around Danny’s cock, stroking him fast. “Come for me Danny,” Ethan said in between kisses. “Come for me. Let me see you fall apart.”

Danny couldn’t hold it in any longer, feeling a fire consume him. He moaned wantonly, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him. His body shook as he came and called out Ethan’s name as he spilled. He could hear Ethan groaning above him as he came shortly after him.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he saw Ethan looking at him in awe. Danny felt himself blush and he looked away. “What?”

“That was fucking amazing,” Ethan said, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Danny’s cheek making him blush even more. “You looked so amazing.”

“R-really?”

Ethan smiled. “Yeah. No one ever told you that before?” He gave Danny a kiss before pulling out of him and lying on his side. He pulled the condom off himself and tied it off before tossing into the small trashcan by the bed. He pulled Danny close, and wrapped his arm around him. “I think you are amazing.”

Danny turned on his side so he could face Ethan. “For some reason, I had a habit of dating assholes. You’re the first guy to ever tell me anything nice that wasn’t a tactic to get me into bed.”

Ethan slowly ran his hand up and down Danny’s side. “I would never treat you badly, I just want to tell you that now.”

Danny smiled, pulling the covers over them and wrapping an arm around Ethan’s waist. “You better not, I might have to beat your ass.” Danny kissed him softly and smiled as he pulled back. “Ethan?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Ethan smiled back, brushing their noses together in a gesture of affection that Danny was becoming increasingly familiar with. It reminded Danny of a puppy and it never failed to make his heart flutter. “I think I’m in love with you too.”

They shared more kisses and Danny found himself back on his back with Ethan over top of him. There was nothing sexual about the kisses, or the touches that followed. When Ethan finally pulled back, he placed a final kiss on Danny’s lips before shuffling down and resting his head on Danny’s chest.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan, his eyes sliding shut. In the back of his head a voice told him things couldn’t last so perfect forever, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on Ethan and how happy he felt around the other teen.


End file.
